


La carta

by Kennedy_kendwood



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Carta, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_kendwood/pseuds/Kennedy_kendwood
Summary: Rian no sabe cómo expresas sus sentimientos hacia Deet, así que le escribe una carta.Me eh dado cuenta que no hay fanfic de deet x rian es español así que decidí crear el mío xd.Pd: no soy muy buena escribiendo fanfic así que lo disfruten.





	1. Chapter 1

"Porque es más fácil sostener una espada que hablar y decirle lo que siento"

Pensativo está sentado al lado de su amigo gurjin, su amigo sabe lo que siente pero no lo obliga hablar, el le dirá las cosas con el tiempo.

"E-estoy tan confundido, la estoy traicionando no solo a ella también a Deet"

Gurjin lo ve a los ojos "hablas de mira".  
El aciente tristemente "la estoy traicionando, ella sigue en mi mente y en mi corazón pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Deet, se que estoy mal, ella es tan dulce y no puedo hacerle esto, no dejo de pensar en los ojos de mira pero en un destello de luz veo los de Deet"

Gurjin siente un nudo en el estómago al escuchar a su amigo hablar de mira "tranquilo amigo, ella no le gustaría verte asi, ella querría tú felicidad, no dejes que los sentimientos te ganen, ella siempre tendrá un lugar en tu corazón así como lo tendrá Deet"

Rían al escuchar esas palabras dejo escapar un suspiro, apesar de todo su amigo tenía razón, ella querría esto para el, así como el querría la felicidad de ella si el no estuviera.

"Bueno y si tienes razón, pero aún así no se cómo decirle lo que siento y si ella no siento lo mismo"

"Bueno no pierdes nada con intentarlo, b-ueno si pierdes mucho pero _ ah! Ya sabes lo que quiero decir" aveces su amigo perdía muy rápido la seriedad del momento, pero así es gurjin.

"Que gran ayuda gurjin" hablo entre dientes.

"De nada" responde y le da un gran abrazo "vamos rían anímate perderás mucho si no lo intentas, jamás sabrás si ella siente lo mismo por ti" 

"Sí no lo quieres decir en persona, escríbele una carta serás más directo y si ella te rechaza será menos vergonzoso que en persona" 

Y lo vuelvo a decir "que gran ayuda gurjin". 

" De nada para eso están los amigo".

"Creo que iré a descansar, mañana veré qué hago"

" Descansa gurjin"

"Descansa rían".

Y así nuestro valiente rían fue hacia su hogar, pensando cómo decirle lo que siente, al menos su amigo consoló su corazón afligido y le dio una idea.

"Espero esto funcione, mi querida Deet".


	2. Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet lee la carta y va al encuentro de su amado.

Deet entro a su habitación y vio en la mesa del centro de la sala un objeto, doblado por mitad lo extendió y empezó a leer.

"Creo que esto es muy raro pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, estado pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, las aventuras, las sonrisas hasta los miedos...

Aquel día que te conocí me conmoviste ya que tú fuiste la única que no me tuvo miedo y me creíste sin demostrarte sí era verdad lo que decía.  
En la fogata cuando me perdí en tu mirada sentí paz, algo creció dentro de mi, no podía apartar la mirada, eres simplemente hermosa, tú gentileza, tu inocencia y tú manera de ver el mundo es simplemente maravillosa, me has demostrado que apesar de que el mundo este corrompido que solo haya obscuridad, hay esperanza y que no importa lo que pase mientras esté contigo no habrá nada que pueda separme de ti porque tú mi gentil Deet eres la única que pondra de cabeza a este tonto gelfling, y me moriría si algo te pasará porque yo....

Te amo Deet.

no es la manera correcta de decírtelo pero soy un cobarde a que me rechaces, no respondas a esta carta solo ven al claro bajo el riachuelo a media noche si sientes lo mismo por mi.

Con amor este tonto gelfling.  
Rian." 

Deet estaba en shock la verdad jamás pensó en encontrar esta carta y menos que fuera de Rian, nunca pensó que el sientiera lo mismo que ella.

Felizmente agarro la carta contra su pecho y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de ella.  
No había tiempo que perder ya casi iba hacer media noche, tiene que ir al encuentro con su amado.

"A dónde vas tan rápido Deet" pregunto si amiga Brea al entrar a la habitación.

"Tengo que ir con mi amado" grito Deet antes de cerrar la puerta de la pequeña cabaña.

"Tu amado..." Bueno creo que me tiene que explicar muchas cosas cuando regrese, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
......

Deet corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la verdad había mucho tiempo pero ella quería llegar lo más rápido al claro.

Dislumbro una pequeña fogata y a una persona sentada en una roca cerca de la fogata, contuvo la respiración y se acercó a la persona que sabía perfectamente quien era.

Rian estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho pasos acercarse sabía perfectamente quien era pero no está preparado o si? Una parte de él estaba feliz de que viniera pero otra quería desaparecer.

Cuando escucho los pasos más cerca se levantó de donde estaba sentado y respiro hondo, sea lo que sea que fuera a suceder estaba preparado.   
Dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada más dulce de todo Thra.  
Las palabras no fueron necesarias el se acercó a ella en un acto de valentía que no sabe de dónde salió, y le plantó un beso en sus labios, era tan dulce, tan delicada, por todo Thra quería estar así para siempre, su agarre en su cintura se intensificó y profundizó más su beso, cuando a los dos les faltó el aire se separaron poco a poco.

Ella lo miraba con mucho amor y el a ella, sus dudas se desvanecieron en cambio sintió mariposas en el estomago.

"Creo que olvidaste esto en mi cabaña" dijo Deet, extendiendole la carta.

"Lo siento Deet por no decirtelo en persona pero sentía mucho miedo y muchas dudas, gurjin medio la idea de escribirte una carta y fue lo único que-"  
Deet le dio otro beso más corto en los labios, interrumpiendo lo que rían estaba diciendo.

"Shh no importa Rían, no importa si me hubieras lanzado una roca en la cabeza que decía que me amabas, yo lo hubiera aceptado y me parece muy lindo lo que dijiste en tu carta".

"Te amo Deet, quiero pasar millones de trigonos contigo y a pesar de estos tiempos oscuros yo estaré para protegerte y pelearé por un futuro mejor para ti, para nosotros y para nuestros amigos".

"Yo también te amo Rían y te seguiría hasta el fin, eres un gelfling de admirar por eso me enamoré de ti por proteger a todos sin importar nada, eres mi valiente Rían".

"Y tú mi gentil Deet".

"Te amo Rían"  
"Y yo a ti Deet".

Y así los dos corazones afligidos se volvieron uno, no importa si todo está de cabeza y parezca perdido mientras el amor este presente en dos almas puras vencerán cualquier obstáculo.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno a concluir lo que empece la verdad quería borrar todo y empezar de nuevo pero bueno, talvez haré otro más emocionante solo buscaré inspiración.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad estaba bien fumada escribiendo esto no se ni que es pero algo saldrá de todo esto.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, acepto críticas constructivas.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
